1. Field of the Invention
Furthermore, some degree of concentration is needed to maintain the direction of air-flow towards the face, or other parts to be cooled, and when both hands are needed to be in use, the fan must be switched off and set down which may not always be convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Patent 1528476 discloses a fan for mounting in part of a hat or other head gear wherein two spaced apart disc-like members, each provided with openings through which air may be directed, have mounted for rotation therebetween the impeller of a fan unit. The construction of such a device is complicated as it includes ears or tabs for detachably securing the fan to the selected head gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,496 discloses a battery-driven fan for attachment to the brim or peak of a hat or cap, and having an adjustable visor for directing the air-flow onto the forehead or face of the user. That arrangement necessitates the visor being mounted before the user's eyes and prevents a clear view forwards. It is generally distracting and objectionable particularly if the user is participating in a sport, e.g. a ball game, at the time. Furthermore, the fan unit is retained on the brim of a hat by means of a resilient retaining ring which does not afford reliable permanent or semi-permanent mounting of the fan unit within the brim of the hat.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fan unit for use in conjunction with a hat or other head gear which does not have the limitations of the above-mentioned devices.
According to the invention there is provided a fan unit adapted for use with an article of head gear and an article of head gear as claimed in the accompanying claims.